


A Late Night Visitor

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's always been mistreated by the Dursleys, but he never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Visitor

Harry woke, but thought it best not to move or open his eyes. His blanket had been tossed aside and from the cold air on his skin, he could tell his boxer shorts had been removed. He was keenly aware there was another person in his bed, situated between his legs which had been gently pulled slightly apart. Harry could hear the heavy breathing of his uninvited guest - one who had been making more frequent appearances as the summer holidays moved toward a close.

He tried his hardest not to cringe too much or make any noises as he felt two finger slip into his arsehole. He had learned quite early on that he was supposed to be as still and silent as possible or he would evoke the wrath of his late night visitor. He buried his face into the pillow, trying to make his movement as subtle as possible. This was done just in time, as the pillow helped him mask his gasp as Dudley's cock slid inside him. Calling out for help was something that didn't even cross Harry's mind - he had the scar on his left shoulder to thank for that.

***

It wasn't long after the summer holidays began that Harry awoke one night to Dudley stripping him naked in his bed. Harry had tried to overpower him, but Dudley had proven to be the physically stronger of the two. After a few blows to the head, Harry was so dazed that he could not do much more than lie there on his stomach while Dudley raped him for the first time.

As he started to regain his bearings, Harry yelled for help (though he knew there was no guarantee he would find any in the Dursley home). In an instant, Dudley threw is body on top of him and whispered into his ear.

"You shut your whore mouth and lie still or there will be consequences."

Harry struggled to turn his head to face Dudley, but was met with a hard slap across his face.

"Dudley--I--"

Dudley put his hand over Harry's mouth. "I told you, you good-for-nothing little cunt. I will not warn you again."

Harry thought it was worth one more attempt and flailed his arm behind him, hoping he could land a blow on the side of Dudley's head. Instead, Dudley caught his arm and twisted it behind him. Harry let out a cry of pain.

"I told you to shut your mouth." Dudley leaned his face in right by Harry's ear again. "But since you can't listen, I guess you need to be punished."

Harry winced as he felt Dudley's teeth sink into his shoulder. He hadn't expected that to be his punishment and had been bracing for another blow to the back of his head. Dudley continued thrusting with his teeth firmly planted in Harry's flesh. After a few minutes, Dudley finished and pulled out of him. He released Harry's shoulder from his mouth. He wiped his lips on Harry's boxers, which he had retrieved from the floor beside the bed.

"Don't even try and pretend you didn't like it," Dudley muttered as he did up his belt and left the room. Harry lay still until he heard the door latch and the sound of Dudley's footsteps had disappeared down the hallway. Tears were streaming down Harry's face as he rolled off the bed and curled up on the floor.

He looked at the trunk across the room that contained all of his Hogwarts things. The thought of summoning his wand had occurred to him, but he wondered if he would be called before the Ministry if he had used it. He had received a frigid reception from them the previous year and with the current political situation, he knew they would be unlikely to believe him. And he was certain they wouldn't hesitate to snap his wand in half and expel him. It was the thought of spending more time in the Dursley that made him finally give in until Dudley had finished. He pulled the blanket down from the bed and wrapped it around himself. He didn't feel right sleeping in the bed after what had just happened - something he was almost certain would happen again.

***

Harry kept his face buried deep in the pillow as Dudley increased the speed with which he was thrusting into Harry. Dudley wasn't one who was incredibly well-endowed - something Harry was at least a bit thankful for - but he had enough to still make this a rather uncomfortable experience for Harry.

Dudley was mumbling with each thrust and Harry could barely make out what he was saying. After a few minutes, he realized that it had something to do with how much he knew Harry liked it. Dudley was mumbling something to the effect of how he was still doing this even though he knew Harry enjoyed it which should be a reason to stop since this might have been more than Harry deserved. He caught something Dudley also said about how he knew Harry liked it because he never complained and had given up on trying to convince anyone else that this was actually happening.

Harry had tried to seek help from his aunt after Dudley's first attack, but he certainly didn't get any assistance from her. He thought about the two long scars on his back, his reward for putting faith in the people who were supposed to be his family.

***

Petunia stared at him with a blank expression as he described the events of the night before. He could tell she was uncomfortable, but he had no read on whether she believed him or what she might do in response. After he finished, she shifted in her seat and stared into the fireplace for several minutes. Without looking at him, she stood and left the room. He waited for a bit and then started to go upstairs.

"No, stay right there," Petunia called from the other room. "You will sit exactly where you are until Vernon comes home."

Harry couldn't tell by the tone of her voice if he should be looking forward to that time or dreading it. By default, therefore, he assumed that what was in store was not going to be pleasant. Petunia clearly did not believe his story. He had guessed this would be the outcome, but he felt it was his only chance to put a stop to it before it became a regular occurrence.

When the door opened to signal Vernon's arrival, Harry felt his heart begin racing. Petunia scurried to the door and pulled Vernon off into a side room for what seemed like hours (but Harry knew it was only a few minutes). Vernon then made his way into the sitting room with Dudley and Petunia in tow. The other Dursleys took seats on the sofa while Vernon stood in front of Harry and glared at him.

"Stand up, boy, that is my seat," Vernon muttered, his eyes burning into Harry's face. Harry did as he was instructed and stood facing Vernon they had traded places.

"My apologies, Uncle Vernon." Harry was nervous and it took a great deal of energy to keep his voice from breaking.

"Yes, yes." Vernon cast a quick glance at Petunia before he continued. "It has come to my attention that you have dreamed up a disgusting story about your cousin and attempted to shock your poor aunt Petunia with this product of your perverted little mind this afternoon."

"With all due respect, Uncle Vernon--"

"Don't you DARE try to say there is any respect in this. I don't know what you and your perverted little friends get up to at the freaky school of yours, but you do NOT bring that business into MY house. I will not tolerate these lies." Vernon's face had turned as red as a cherry.

"But it's not a lie!" Harry could see Dudley grinning out of the corner of his eye. "It happened. And I thought you should know because I demand that you do something or I'll report it to the authorities."

Harry thought he saw a fire in Vernon's eyes before he stood from his seat. "The authorities will put no more stock into this twisted fairy tale of yours than I do. You will take back your lies and apologize to Dudley this instant."

"I will do no such thing." Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself for another outburst of words from his uncle.

What happened next surprised everyone. Vernon moved faster than Harry could ever remember seeing him move. Within seconds he had rushed past Harry, snatched up the poker from next to the fireplace, and landed a blow across Harry's back. Harry winced and bent forward. Before he could think of how to react, Vernon had struck him again.

"Uncle Vernon--I--" Harry tried to ask his uncle to stop, but he just kept hitting him. Harry could not remember the exact number of times he felt the lash of the poker, but by the time Vernon slowed to a stop, he had fallen to his knees. Tears were streaming down his face.

"You will take back your lies and apply to Dudley." Vernon's voice was booming, but Harry could hear a tremble in it. He guessed that even Vernon was surprised by what he had just done.

Harry's back felt wet, so he reached a hand back to touch his shirt. When he pulled it back, he could see a red streak across his finger. It was at that moment that tears started to stream down his face. He had stayed strong through the beating he had just been given, but knowing he was bleeding made it real.

"I believe I gave you a command, boy," Vernon said, his voice a bit more stable.

Harry turned to look at Petunia, tears still flowing. "Please," he mouthed to her, hoping she would help him. He knew that she always displayed a resentment toward him, but he was her sister's child and that had to count for something.

He winced as he felt another lash across his back. Petunia jumped up from her seat and ran from the room. Harry had considered complying with Vernon's request, even though he knew he could be lying. What he thought to be Petunia's outrage bolstered him, however, and he resolved to stay strong until she returned. Vernon struck him again just as Petunia reappeared in the doorway.

Harry's heart sank when he saw she was carrying a tea tray. She set the tray on the coffee table and resumed her seat on the couch.

"Milk and sugar, Duddy?" She asked the question like there was nothing happening in the middle of the room in front of them. Harry saw Dudley nod, his eyes fixed on the poker as it came down on his back one more time.

Defeated, Harry knew it was time to cut his losses. "Fine," he said, slowly rising to his feet. "I made it all up. I just wanted to get Dudley into trouble because I'm jealous of how normal he is and how much better he is than me." Harry was used to making false apologies and had learned exactly what Vernon wanted to hear over the years. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes as he stared at his uncle, waiting for some sort of a response.

Vernon dropped the poker in front of the fireplace and sat back down in his chair. "Just sugar for me, Petunia, dear," he said, as though nothing had happened in the preceding moments. Then he fixed his eyes on Harry. "You will go up to your room immediately. You are not to venture downstairs again for the next week. Dudley will bring you your meals." Harry tried to mask the cringe he felt when Vernon said that last sentence. He turned to leave the room. "Oh, and Harry? It would be to your benefit if I don't see you at all for the next few days. I'm still not convinced you're truly sorry."

Harry rushed out of the room and ran up the stairs. He took off his shirt and looked at his back in the bathroom mirror. Most of the strikes would result in bruises, but there were a few that cut into the skin. He tried his best to dress the wounds, but he hadn't had much experience with first aid of this nature, so he wasn't sure the bandages were going to do much to help.

He was surprised that he didn't get a visit from Dudley that night. He had figured that his cousin would come in and offer up a punishment of his own for Harry. As he drifted off to sleep, he naively believed that maybe the whole incident had scared Dudley off.

He was proven wrong the following night when he awoke to Dudley removing his underpants. Dudley told Harry that he now knew his parents would never believe their nephew so he was free to do whatever he wanted. He also said that he felt his father had given Harry a sufficient punishment for talking, so he would be afforded a free pass just this once. Then he proceeded to rape Harry for the second time (though he did slap Harry's back several times, purposely landing his hand across the bruises that had shown up since the night before).

***

Harry relaxed as he felt Dudley's thrusts increase in intensity. A few moments later and he could feel Dudley's twitchy orgasm. Without a word, his cousin climbed off the bed and left the room.

Harry rolled over and grabbed his shorts from the floor beside the bed. He slipped them on and stared at the door to his room. He thought about the young man who had just passed through it. His cousin had been an aggressive person since they were young children. Dudley's parents had enabled and encouraged Dudley's mistreatment of Harry by their own attitude toward him since he arrived in their home. But he had never expected his cousin would be capable of the events that had transpired over the course of the summer. Harry's only family turned out to be a bunch of monsters, and he decided his only option was to never see them again.

Harry looked up at the calendar on his wall. He would be leaving for Hogwarts in less than a week. It felt like that day couldn't come soon enough. And he didn't care what Dumbledore or anyone else said: he would never be coming back to Privet Drive ever again...


End file.
